[unreadable] The University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC or Cancer Center) proposes to renovate 12,897 gross square feet of laboratory, office, and conference space to consolidate a focused group of translational investigators in hormonally related cancers within the Cancer Center. The renovation will take place on the tenth floor of the Bressler Research Building (BRB), which is significantly outdated and not equipped to support cutting-edge cancer research. The renovated space will situate these investigators, who are members of the Prostate and Breast Cancer Research Programs, on the floor directly above the leader and key investigators of the Experimental Therapeutics Program (an important collaborative program) and the new Translational Core Laboratory. This proximity will enhance interactions between the investigators in hormonally related cancers and those cancer center investigators responsible for development and execution of clinical trials. This enhanced interaction will speed the movement of laboratory discoveries into the clinic. These renovations will consolidate key investigators collaborating in a common area and allow shared resources of the Cancer Center to operate in contiguous space, thereby greatly enhancing both intra-and interprogrammatic collaborations while promoting translational research. The relocation of investigators to the newly renovated space facilitated by this grant will dramatically enhance our ability to address the national unmet need to develop novel and less toxic therapies for patients with breast and prostate cancer. [unreadable] Together, these are the most common cancers in women and men and account for 70,000 deaths annually in the United States, Abbreviations used in this proposat -- BRB Bressler Research Building; GCRC General Clinical Research Center; t/SF Health Sciences Facility; MS'IF Medical School Teaching Facility; UMB University of Maryland, Baltimore; UMBC University of Maryland Baltimore County; UMBI University of Maryland Biotechnology Institute; UMCP University of Maryland College Park; UMES University of Maryland Eastern Shore; UMGCC University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center; UMMC University of Maryland Medical Center; UMMS University of Maryland Medical System; SOM School of Medicine; FDA Food and Drug Adrninistmtion; N-IN National Institutes of Health; NCI National Cancer Institute; AAMC Association of American Medical Colleges. [unreadable] [unreadable]